Empire Territory
Role Play Center '''Empire Territory '''belongs to the Zappa. This is where role playing for the Zappa happens. Please read the Role Play Rulse before starting. January 2000 Ghost was first up at the Zappa burrow. Instead of forageing with group, he leaves the burrow to go roving. Meerkats123 00:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Lillipop took the group out foraging. With her brother Ghost away roving there was no dominant male. But she still had her other brothers still in the group. Punker had taken sentry on a bush. After sometime, he finaly spots a rival gang. It was the much bigger Vivian. He gave the alarm.Sir Rock 08:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Gothic joined Punker on the front lines and started war dancing. He waited to see what Vivian would do. Aniju Aura 01:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 days later, Ghost returned. He scent marks everyone. Meerkats123 23:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Lillipop didn't have time for her brother. She snapped at him and pushed him away. Couldn't he see the Vivian were on the attack? Lillipop began digging at the group and jumping up and down with her tail raised into the air. The Vivian were a much bigger mob than the Zappa. Still Lillipop hoped maybe the Vivian would be intimidated by the Zappa's war dance. It didn't work and the Vivian charged at the Zappa. Sir Rock 08:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ghost chased the dominant male of Vivian. The dominant male of Vivian retreated along with most of the other Vivian males. Meerkats123 03:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 However the dominant male was playing a trick on Ghost, everyone knows the Zappa were out numbers. Gothic had followed Ghost but they found themselves abushed by a group of ten Vivian males. Gothic dropped the chase and ran for his life. If the bigger and stronger Vivian males caught him it would be the end of Gothic. Aniju Aura 06:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) But,Ghost has anther plan.He gathers the whole group together. 11 Vivian males against all 14 Zappa. The Zappa war dance. The Vivian males retreat for good. The Zappa had to decide what to do about the Vivian females. Meerkats123 02:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 The ten Vivian males rejoined the others. Vivi regrouped her 26 strng gang and they charged ones more at the 14 Zappa meerkats. Lillipop called for retreat. She didn't care how bad Ghost wanted to fight. The Zappa were out numbers and what was bad enough, two to the Zappa males were missing! Lillipop ran off back to their territory far away from the Vivian. Punker had followed Gothic and the two were long gone from the Zappa and the Vivian. Punker could see no other meerkats group them. The found themselves in enemy territory however. Punker could smell the Lazuli. Sir Rock 09:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Gothic climbed up on an old tree stump to het a better look. He didn't see the Zappa around nor the Lazuli, the owners of the Land. Unknowning to the Zappa males, the Lazuli had moved into Whisker territory. This place was absent of meerkats. Gothic and Punker wondered around looking for their lost mob. Gothic was happy to have his brother with him.Aniju Aura 10:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) A lone meerkat was not what they were hopeing to find. It was Ghost. He scent marked them. Suddenly, 2 meerkats apeared. It was Sahara and Royal.Sahara finds Ghost and began to groom him. Royal was not sure what to do. Was she going to try to mate with 1 of the males or does she take senery duty? Meerkats123 21:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Gothic didn't stay with the two females becuase they smelled like the Lazuli, making them enemies. From the site of the dominant male ad the rest of the Lazuli, Gothic ran away back into the bushes. He wasn't interested in finding a mate since he and Punker were only nine months old. Gothic figured this was not where the Zappa would have gone. He looked to Punker for comfort. Aniju Aura 08:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Punker groomed his brother before they headed out. They has losted the Lazuli but found themselves in Whisker territory. Punker was wary of the Lazuli female, Royal and he was not going to leave his brother's side. Punker decided it would be best to retrace their spets to find their way back to the Zappa. Sir Rock 09:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Gothic followed his brother soon they were back in Lazuli territory. The two males spotted another mob, was this there own family the Zappa?Aniju Aura 10:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Punker headed for the meerkat group. He was happy to see a familiar face. It was his cousin Lollipop the dominant female of the Zappa. They were home at last.Sir Rock 13:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Lollipop led the Zappa near the Lazuli and Commando territory. She hoped to find food and maybe find an unrelated male from one of these groups. Sir Rock 10:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) A Whiskers male named Crackle apears with his eyes on Lollipop. Meerkats123 13:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 It wasn't Lollipop who eyed the rover first but Gothic. He gave the alarm and gave chase, however as he was running towards the rover over head he glanced a big hawk. He skidded to a stop and barked the warning of danger from a raptor. The Zappa turned tail and disappeared down a bolt hole leading the rover to find shelther else where. Aniju Aura 04:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crackle fallowed them. Meerkats123 13:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 After a few minutes Punker was the first to have a look. The jackle was heading away from the meerkats' burrow. It appeared to have never seen them One by one the Zappa emeerged. Lollipop started making lead calls and lead the Zappa in the other direction away from where the jackle was heading. She however was taking the Zappa straight to Commando territory. Sir Rock 13:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crackle was watching Lollipop. He hoped she would like him. Meerkats123 22:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Gothic found himself a scorpion to eat. He gubbled it down and sat up on his hind legs. He looked around quickly then went back to digging. Then he paused and looked up again. He gave a second glance and spotted another meerkat in the bushes. It was Crackle. Then Gothic spotted the rover's family, the Whiskers. The young males warned his family of the enemy mob near by. Aniju Aura 05:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Lollipop headed the attacked. The Zappa were close'y matched to the Whiskers. Lollipop charged the Whiskers and met Fu Dog in battle. Sir Rock 08:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Punker attacked the closest Whisker meerkat to him, Ceaser.Sir Rock 08:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin attacked Bee. The two females battled for a little while before Pumpkin got distracted by an alarm call. It was nothing but a Whisker male named Crackle barking abot Ghost who had returned. Bee had disappeared into the fray so Pumpkin began to scent mark the bushes. She then went after MidNight.Aniju Aura 12:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Lollipop called for a retreat. The Zappa couldn't hold their own in this fight. She ran back into Zappa territory. Sir Rock 14:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Crackle wanted to nate with Lollipop. He waited until she was calm again. Ghost was too busy cleaning his wounds to notice the rover.Meerkats123 15:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Crackle was wasting his time. Lollipop wasn't interested in mating right now. She was busy licking her wounds and scent marking the Zappa burrow. The last thing she wanted to see was a Whiskers meerkat. Sir Rock 15:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Crackle wanted to try Pumpkin Meerkats123 15:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gothic spotted the rover. He alarted the other Zappa meektas. He and a few meerkats chased after the Whisker rover, one of the was Pumpkin the female Crackle was trying to mate with. Gothic scent marked the area. This was Zappa land. Aniju Aura 15:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Cackle hid in the Zappa burrow when the group was not looking.Meerkats123 16:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin found him and chased him out of the burrow. Aniju Aura 16:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Punker saw the event and helped Pumkin chase away the inturder from their rivals.The Whisker male had a lot of guts showing his face at the Zappa burrow just after theyhad an big fight with the Whiskers only hours before.Lollipop scent marked the area. It was late and she was tired and ready to go to bed. The fight had tired everyoneo out. Lollipop grooming her fur and then went under ground to go to sleep. Punker groomed Gothic for awhile before he too went under ground to call it a night. Sir Rock 11:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Having nowhere else to sleep, Crackle sliped into the Zappa burrow. Meerkats123 21:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) February 2000 Lollipop found the rover and attacked him. She drove him out of the Zappa burrow. She then scented marked the entrance so he would know this burrow is for Zappa only. Sir Rock 05:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin was the first meerkat up followed by Gothic. The two meerkats groomed each other and sat in the sun wating for the other meerkats to make an appearance. Aniju Aura 06:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ghost was next up. He was happy to have his family again Meerkats123 13:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lillopop soon gathered the family once everyone was out and warm. She took the group out foraging. She wanted to let everyone's wounds heal by taking the Zappa some where safe, so they wouldn't encounter any group. She took the group into the middle of the territory. Little did she know a rover was near by. Sir Rock 12:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It was Zeus. He wanted to see if any females would like him. Meerkats123 12:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Lollipop spotted the rover. At first she thought he was Crackle again but she soon realized this male was bigger and older. Lillipop went over to investigate the stranger. Sir Rock 13:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Zeus groomed Lollipop in order to calm her.Meerkats123 13:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Lollipop wasn't nervous. The rover didn't smell like a Whisker male so she had no reason to be wary of him. Sir Rock 13:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Zeus led Lollipop to a quiet spot to have alone time. Meerkats123 13:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers